


The words unsaid

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I hope Ukyo can’t hear this, Kinda Fluffy, Love Confessions, Manga Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Pour one out for Taiju, Senku might be OOC idk ;;, TKS - On a Boat, TKSSummerTimeFunEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, guilty pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku has some pent up feelings that he doesn’t want to get out. But in the moment, he doesn’t even think. He’s sure nothing good can come from it.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: TKS Summer Time Fun Event (June and July)





	The words unsaid

He watches her laugh and sighs. Senku had always thought this world would play out like some kind of shojo manga; where he was the best friend to the male lead. Then he would watch the girl and him have a happy life. Now here they were in some kind of isekai horror novel. It’s an exaggeration, but one he can’t help to think sometimes. He loathes it.

Now he watches the girl he’s not supposed to crush on teach dear little Suika new sewing techniques. There’s an unspoken rule that Taiju and Yuzuriha will become lovers and he himself is upset over the fact. 

Perhaps if he gave it enough time he would fall in love with someone else. Perhaps fate would land him and Kohaku- the first girl he’d met in this strange stone world- together. He doubts it. On treasure Island he had not enjoyed Kohaku’s fake kiss. Of course he hadn’t. But he understood they needed to look convincing. Later on when imagining it as Yuzuriha an embarrassed guilt washed over him.

From the moment Yuzuriha was found by Senku, when she was still encased in stone, he realized he still hadn’t moved on. Now on their voyage to America he wonders if he should have let these feelings go. These things were not supposed to be on his mind. 

The day he was going to tell Yuzuriha his self realization about her, Taiju had come to him all too shy. The classroom was warm as his blood ran cold. His heart sped yet he knew he could hear his friend clear as day over the sound. It hurt to hear. Not at first, really. After all, teenage feelings are fleeting. Senku thought he’d be over her in a week anyways. But he was wrong. Maybe it was a forbidden fruit or perhaps it was his nature. He’d never been in love before. But when he thinks of her anymore, his heart can’t help but to swell. He was okay with being the successful background character in their slice of life/shojo manga story. 

Now he’s had to fear for them dying. They’ve had to fear for him. Hell, he had been killed and revived. The first people he saw was them. He feels like he’s stolen their spotlight in this world. It’s a silly thought, and definitely not one he’d share with others. He wonders if others who are better at reading people could tell. He hopes not. Senku tried not to make it obvious when the three of them had reunited. Avoiding Taiju’s crushing hug and giving her a look that said _I’m relieved to see you alive._

Tsukasa has terrified him, so much so if he put a knife to Yuzuriha again he’d bow and beg. Life is so fragile. He is terrified of losing her. The haircut she received was not under good circumstances, but now it suits her. A strong, resilient cut just like her. 

He realizes when Suika runs off that he has been staring at wall for at least ten minutes now. And he doesn’t feel like looking away. Because that would mean he’s acknowledging they’re in the room alone together. His spaciness can be blamed on overthinking. Yeah, because that’s what he was doing. Overthinking. Everything. 

“Senku?” 

She’s right in front of him and he really is taken aback. He thought she was cleaning up her project. Was she already finished? Where had Suika gone? Questions he would know the answer to if he was paying attention. 

“You okay?” There’s a soft but course hand placed on his forehead. His crimson eyes flit down to meet her worried ones. The chocolate irises that shone in care. She was always caring about others. 

It hurts to have her so close. His heart is racing and he knew he had worked himself up thinking about this. If he hadn’t been left to his thoughts for too long he could play it cool. But now he was thinking about pretty girls in shojo manga. The type that would never pay him a glance- not that he actually cared. But Yuzuriha is the heroine of that type of story. And he is just the male lead’s best friend who supports them no matter what. And now he cares because he’s been in love with her for thousands of years. Just like Taiju. And to the second he could tell how long. 

“You’re all red.” The hand presses firmer onto his forehead, pushes upward and onto the roots of his hair. 

“Yuzuriha.” Senku touches her face. He lets his body speak before his mind. No thinking. Just doing. Something he didn’t know he could do. He caresses her pale skin gently before he even knew it himself. “I love you, you know?” 

The girl is flushed red in an instant. She’s in such shock that her hand still doesn’t move from his head. He realized he has a deer in headlights and he’s the vehicle. It’s very cute, her expression. So unsure and so worried. 

“A-are you sick?” She asks genuinely. 

“I don’t think I’m sick, unless pining for you is a curable thing that I haven’t figured out quite yet.” He laughs, feeling embarrassed for himself. Of course she’d reject him. Her feelings aren’t his right to have just because he has a crush on her. Maybe he was sick. A sick person who can’t get over his emotions. 

“You’re saying weird things...” she still hasn’t stepped away. Actually she is standing there calm despite being red as a rose. 

“Sorry,” he apologizes, finally being honest with her, “I guess I couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

She looks at him a moment. Her hand falls from his forehead to hold his cheek. She wipes at invisible tears. Then the hand travels to his neck. His skin prickles as it finds the back. Pressing into the skin. That’s where they had revived him. He shivers. Senku can’t describe what her expression is. But she isn’t pulling away. 

“We’ve been through so much together.” Her voice is so kind and it almost hurts. “I’m surprised you held it in at all, it’s not like you.”

They look into each other’s eyes. Hers shift around and she laughs a bit. “No, I know why...” 

“You don’t have to answer me,” he already know the answer. There wasn’t even a question. He takes her hand from his neck and steps back. It was good to get it out though. Even if his heart is throbbing. Wanting to touch her like this more. To be close. But he can’t. He tries to pull away from her. Her hand escapes his, and touches his shoulder. 

Yuzuriha lifts herself on her toes to come up to him. A kiss. Soft and delicate. His eyes widen as hers close. He kisses her back. Albeit it is his first- and it’s a strange angle. It’s still nice. Even in this stone world she smells like strawberry licorice and fabric softener. His face heats intensely as the reality is setting in. She pulls away and laughs, scratching at her face in embarrassment. 

“Guess I couldn’t hold it in anymore either.” Even though they both knew what this meant she’s still smiling so sweet at him. 

Senku’s lips still tingle with the remembrance of hers. He knew what this meant. That he wasn’t going to be able to get over her after a confession after all. Even if the confession hadn’t been planned. She felt the same. 

And if there is such a thing as hell, Senku knew for sure that’s where he is headed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I came up with this at 3 in the morning and thought it’d be saucy. I hope you liked! ;)


End file.
